


Return of the Hero

by Cosmos_Celestrial



Series: Pines' Awakenings [1]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Dipper don't like to dwell on the past, Human Bill Cipher, Lots of Secrets, M/M, Original Character(s), fun yet dark adventure story, intense stuff, lots of fluff, no smut but it is implied, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-30
Updated: 2015-09-03
Packaged: 2018-04-18 02:28:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4689035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cosmos_Celestrial/pseuds/Cosmos_Celestrial
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dipper Pines had vowed to never return to Gravity Falls after defeating Bill in what could’ve been an apocalypse. But now, nine years later, he is called back due to the sudden disappearance of his sister, Mabel.</p>
<p>Wanting nothing more to do with being the hero, Dipper only wishes to find his sister safe and sound so that he can leave his horrible past behind for good. </p>
<p>But when a new threat comes to play and nearly destroys the small town and his family, it causes Dipper to rethink his choice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I: Welcome Back, Pines

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so this is like...an after everything happened story I guess...? Idk, I just wrote it, so I hope it pans out to what would please you guys! Sorry if the chapters are pretty long!!

**Chapter 1: _Welcome Back, Pines_**

His home away from home during the young years of his life had never been normal or uneventful. In the summer years of his youth, he had gone mystery hunting with his sister and his friends. Mysteries upon mysteries had been revealed to him, but yet still, he was never quite able to figure out the strange town of Gravity Falls completely. At least not until after his victory over what could’ve been _the_ apocalypse. It wasn’t until after that, did he seek the sweet safety of his normal home, away from the mysteries, and the trauma of all that occurred. He was happy for the normal life he had managed to regain after that event.

But now, after nine years of no worries, he was being called back.

As he stepped off the bus, Dipper Pines could feel the weird vibe of the town already consume him. Despite having practically called this place his second home, he could still feel the small twinge of fear he had felt so long ago. He knew for a fact, that no matter what anyone would do this town, they could never fully get rid of the weird and strangeness of it.

Not even the memory of what had occurred here so long ago.

Dipper inhaled deeply, breathing in the sweet scent of the pine tree forest that he had never forgotten. Eyes closed, he could remember all the fun adventures that had been had by his sister and him. He smiled softly as he remembered their first adventure, being chased by gnomes was not something he had ever thought he would experience in his whole life. He opened his eyes slowly and was met by the Mystery Shack that was a short distance away. Immediately he perked up, a broad smile gracing his face. Fixing the strap of his laptop bag and reaching for his luggage, the twenty-one year old began his descent to the place that held the core for his childhood memories.

Dipper’s brown eyes skimmed over the wooden shack, eyeing the changes that were made. He noticed that it seemed slightly bigger than it was before, and more signs speckled the front lawn that led to the gift shop and attraction. He looked up to the roof, eying the spot he would go and sit up on. A brief memory of him and Wendy tossing pine cones flashed before him briefly, making him feel a bit nostalgic. He chuckled as he saw the letter ‘S’ of the word _shack_ still hadn’t been fixed, and he was okay with it. After all, it _did_ complete the place. He neared the shack and noticed that it was quite busy today. People were bustling about the gift shop and oohing at some of the odd attractions and even taking pictures. The man entered the place, feeling a sense of comfort and excitement build up within him as he gazed around. Everything was the same as he had last seen it, save for a few new figures.

As he walked, his eyes glued with awe, he paid no heed to where exactly he was going. Not paying attention, he turned and bumped into someone. He let out a small oof as he was pushed back, tripping over his own feet and falling flat on his bottom. He flushed bright red, letting out a low groan of pain. The person in front of him gasped, rushing towards him.

“Oh, geez! You okay, dude?” A feminine voice asked. Dipper’s eyes shot open. He would know that voice from anywhere.

“ _Wendy_?” He said, shocked that he would see her here. His eyes wandered up to the bright green eyes he could never forget. Wendy stared at him for a split second before she lit up like a Christmas tree. She reached a hand out to help the man and smiled brightly.

“Dipper? Dipper Pines?!” She said, her voice giddy and happy. Dipper flashed a toothy smile and took the woman’s hand, standing up and dusting himself off briefly.

“Y-yeah!” he said breathlessly, looking over her quickly. Wendy was sporting blue jean shorts that went just above the knees and a green plaid spaghetti strapped shirt with a long light grey butterfly sleeved top underneath. He noted that she had cut her beautiful copper-red hair to the length of her neck and that she still wore combat boots. He gave a sheepishly smile at his gawking and felt her gently punch his shoulder.

“Dude! It’s been forever! Look how much you’ve grown! You’re as tall as me!” She chuckled, leaning in close to compare their heights. Indeed, Dipper had in fact surpassed Wendy’s height. He grinned and placed his hands on his hips.

“Told ya I would be taller than you,” he joked. Wendy laughed, before pulling him into a tight hug.

“Oh, gosh, Dip,” She sighed, “I missed our movie nights.” Dipper wrapped his arms around Wendy and smiled, inhaling her sweet scent of perfume and the outside. Truth be told, he had missed Wendy a whole lot. While he had gotten over his crush on her, he had never gotten over the feeling of sadness of not seeing her for such a long time. But now, it seemed as though the hole in him was filled. He pulled away slowly, rubbing the back of his neck slowly.

“So, what brings you here?” Wendy asked, “I thought you were off at college.” He sighed, placing his hands in his pockets. His face seemed to scrunch up in pain, his eyes darkening over with an unknown emotion. He inhaled deeply before exhaling.

“To be honest,” He said, looking back up at her. Wendy’s smile slowly fell as she saw the sadness and worry in his eyes. Had something gone wrong? Was either of the Stans’ sick? Dipper swallowed, “I-it’s Mabel…” He choked out, “She’s gone missing.”

Wendy blanched and reached out to pull the boy back into a tight embrace, “Missing? H-how?” Dipper melted into her embrace, squeezing Wendy tightly as he soaked in the comforting presence. His heart ached out to the reason he was here. His sister had gone missing, the very bane of his existence had vanished without a trace.

“I don’t know…Grunkle Stan had said she came up here to visit them for an early summer vacation, but two weeks into it, she suddenly disappeared without a trace,” He let out a shaky voice, remembering the frantic call from his Grunkle.

**-**

**-**

**-**

It was been late at night and he had been preparing for a test, when suddenly his phone had buzzed. He yawned and looked at the time, it was about two-thirty in the morning, who could’ve been calling this late? Reaching for his phone, he opened it, not bothering with checking the I.D.

“Hello?” He said groggily.

“ _Dipper?!_ ”

He jolted awake at the frightened voice, “Grunkle Stan?” He said, stifling another yawn, “What’s wrong?” he asked, rubbing one of his eyes.

“ _It’s your sister!_ ” Stan had said quickly. Dipper snapped awake, his shoulders straightening up at his Grunkle’s words.

“Mabel? W-what’s wrong? Is she okay?” His anxiety was starting to stir as thoughts of what could’ve possibly happened flew around his head. He knew about her heading up to Gravity Falls, he had been against the idea, but his sister said she missed both Grunkle Stan and Great-Uncle Ford.

“ _Dipper…she’s_ missing _!_ ”

He nearly dropped the phone.

His heart had stopped for the longest of seconds and his breath had been caught in his throat. Fear rippled through him like a chill on a winter’s day. He let out the breath he’d been holding, his hands shaking as he gripped the phone tightly, “M-missing?” He whispered, “How? What happened?” He asked, standing up from his chair quickly, making it fall over with a loud _thud_.

“ _We don’t know…she was fine when she got here and right before she vanished. We haven’t seen her for over forty-eight hours!_ ”

“Forty-eight hours?!” Dipper snarled, anger filling him, “She was gone for that long and you didn’t think to call me sooner?!”

“ _Calm down, kid! She had been staying with Pacifica for the whole day, when she didn’t return at night like we thought she would, we assumed she was staying at the girl’s house like she had said. But then, we didn’t see her at all the next day. Ford thought she was still at her friend’s house, so we let her be. But it got to be around evening and we finally called her, but she never answered!_ ”

Dipper had to grasp on to the desk behind him to keep himself from falling over. Tears pricked his eyes and he tried his best not to start hyperventilating. His sister was _gone_. And what was worse, no one knew what happened to her.

“What about Pacifica? Did you ask her?” His voice was hoarse and his words forced, he was hoping and praying that at least Pacifica _knew_ of something about his sister’s state. He heard Stan sigh from the other side of the phone.

“ _Yeah, we did…but all she said was that Mabel had spent the night and then left earlier around three in the afternoon._ ”

This time, Dipper fell to the ground, eyes wet with tears. He swallowed thickly, keeping away any sobs. His hand reached up to grasp his hair tightly, his thoughts trying to see if he could spot a missing clue from Stan’s story. But there was nothing he could read in between the lines. No hidden message. No plot. What on earth could’ve happened? Had Mabel been kidnapped by a real loony or something much worse?

“Okay…okay…” he managed, wiping away the tears, “Prepare a room for me, I’m coming over.” Silence. “Grunkle Stan?”

“ _Are you sure? You haven’t been down here in over a good nine years…_ ”

“Grunkle Stan, this is my _sister_ we are talking about!” He half shouted, “She’s fricking missing and I _have_ to find her! So if losing some college credits to go to Gravity Falls and _find_ Mabel is my best and _only_ option, then I am going to do it. Otherwise I’ll be damned for not trying. Got it?” He growled.

“ _Understood, kid._ ” Stan replied, “ _See ya soon then_.”

“Yeah, bye.” The boy said, running his hand through his hair and hanging up after hearing his Grunkle’s farewell. He placed his phone on the desk and walked over to his bed. Sitting down and covering his face with the palms of his hands. His shoulders shook as he tried to calm himself down. He inhaled deeply, sniffling as he did so. He wiped his eyes and stood, pacing the floor. After a moment or two, he walked back over to the desk and picked up his phone, dialing a number.

“ _Hello?”_

“Hi, I’d like to purchase a ticket for Gravity Falls, Oregon,” He said, wiping his eyes once more.

“ _Okay, sir, would that be a one way ticket or-,_ ”

The voice cut off and was replaced by silence. Dipper furrowed his brows and pulled his phone away, the call was still on. “What the heck?” He muttered to himself, “Hello?”

“Miss? Are you there? Hello?” He repeated. Suddenly there was a loud crackling sound that made Dipper jump and pull the phone away from his ringing ear. He examined his phone and noticed that it was glitching. He cried out as he felt the electronic heat it up to an unnatural degree, nearly burning him. The phone’s screen flickering off and on, going from dark green static lines to blackness.

“ ** _HeLLo_**?” A loud clear voice broke through. Dipper blinked, staring wide eyed. The phone was soon highlighted with a dull red, floating up slowly until it was eye level with Dipper. “ ** _HElLO_**?” The voice called out again, making Dipper cringe and cover his ears.

“Ow! Hello!” He shouted back. A laugh soon rang through, making the phone squeal with a high pitched sound.

“ ** _DiPpER PInES_**! **_SUCh a PLEasURE tO mEEt yoU_**!”

Dipper squeezed his eyes shut tightly as the voice spoke before he opened them, “Uh…h-how do you know me?” he asked. Another laugh and high pitched ring.

“ ** _WeLL WhO DOesn’T_**?” The voice replied back. Dipper noticed it had a little echo to it and raspy touch underneath it.

“Fair enough…” The boy responded, “What do you want?” He asked, glaring at the electronic device.

“ ** _Oh-HO! A STRaiGHT to THe poINT KINd of GuY! I LiKE YOU!_** ” The voice said giddily. Dipper frowned, ignoring the stranger’s reply and repeating himself.

“I’m not going to ask you again, what. Do. You. _Want_?”

There was a brief pause before the being spoke up again, “ ** _YOU_**.” This time their voice was low and ominous, making the boy’s heart drop to his stomach, “ ** _I wANt yOU, aNd I WiLL GEt yOu, aLoNG wITh yOUR PoWeRS_**!”

Dipper watched as the screen grew bright, and he shielded his eyes quickly before it slowly dimmed, “My…powers?” he asked, what did they mean by that? “I don’t know what you mean.”

“ ** _Oh, you will, Dipper Pines. Oh you will. And until then, enjoy your stay at Gravity falls_**.” The way the sentence was said in an eerie calmness made Dipper’s nerves become on edge. Before he could say anything further, his phone glitched once more and made a whining sound that grew louder by the second. Then, as soon as it came, it left, making his phone glitch one last time before dropping it carelessly to the ground.

“ _Uh…sir? Hello?_ ”

Dipper waited a few moments, his eyes skimming over the phone for any kind of left over residue or hint. What did that voice want? Who were they? He picked up the phone and quickly apologized, making up some believable lie about it. As soon as he finished ordering his ticket, he tossed his phone onto his bed and growled. He brought his hands and swiped everything off the desk angrily.

“Great! _Just_ great!” He snarled, “Now, I got _two_ fricking problems to fix! First Mabel and now this jokester. He went to his closet and pulled out his suit case. He opened it up and went to his drawers, gathering as much of his clothes as he could and dumping them in the case. As he packed, he wondered what the being met by ‘power’? Surely he didn’t have any right? He closed his eyes and gulped, remembering how he had stopped the apocalypse. His eyes widened.

“Oh, geeze…don’t tell me I still have them!” He groaned, falling down against the bed, “Could things possibly get any worse?” He griped.

**-**

**-**

**-**

After explaining things to Wendy, minus the phone call with the stranger, Dipper sighed. Wendy looked speechless, her eyes filled with tears. She ran a hand through her red hair.

“Dang, Dip,” She whistled lowly, “I’m so sorry. I’ll help in any way that I can,” She promised, placing a gently hand on his shoulder. Dipper looked up at her and gave a soft smile.

“Thanks, Wendy,” He responded, “but…there is one thing you could help me with,” he began, “do you know where my Grunkles are?” He asked. Before the other could happen, a loud scratchy voice rang through.

“Dipper! That you kid?!” Grunkle Stan beamed. Dipper turned around to face the man that was a few feet away from him and he grinned.

“Grunkle Stan!” He called out. Despite not wanting to be in Gravity Falls, the boy could not deny how much he had missed the old man. Stanley Pines looked the same if not a bit older and with more wrinkles. Dipper practically ran to the old man and embraced him tightly. Stan chuckled and hugged the boy back.

“Easy there kid, I’m not that young as I used to be,” He said. Dipper snickered and slightly loosened his tight squeeze.

“Yeah, well, you’re young enough for me,” He replied, pulling away. Stan rolled his eyes and ruffled the man’s hair.

“Man you’ve grown, kid. What happened to the twelve year that always carried around my brother’s book?” Stan joked. Dipper laughed and rolled his eyes playfully.

“He’s here, just not ready to come out,” He mused, before his smile dropped and he looked to Stan with a grim expression, “Any news?” He asked. Stan sighed and shook his head, placing a hand on Dipper’s shoulder.

“I’m afraid not, kid. No one knows where she is or where she went,” Stan said. Dipper nodded, he hoped that they could at least have some hint about the whereabouts of Mabel. Stan swiftly turned around and frowned, “Shop’s closed! Go home!” He shouted, “Remember, I will _not_ hesitate to use the hose on the elderly!” He added. The customers groaned and complained as they were all forced to leave. Dipper smiled at his Grunkle, glad to know that he hadn’t changed at all. Stan turned back to the boy and nodded, “Okay, we can go talk about this some with Ford, after you’ve gotten set up.”

Dipper nodded, he looked to Wendy who had stayed behind and motioned for her to come. She did so, giving him a sympathetic smile. He returned a weak one and was about to follow both Stan and Wendy into the actual home part of the house before he tensed. The air about him seemed to still in an all too familiar way. He felt something in him stir, something that he hadn’t sensed since…his eyes widened, _oh no_.

“Well, well, well!” A loud cheerful voice said, “Look who’s here!”

“Bill.” Dipper gritted out.

“Welcome back, _Pine Tree_.”


	2. II: The Obvious Reason

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is a day late! I'm still adjusting to my new schedule which has me super busy! Ugh, I hate school. By the by, sorry for any grammar mistakes. I try to clean them as best I can, but sometimes I'm just too tired. SO I apologize in advance.

**Chapter 2: The Obvious Reason**

_“Bill.” Dipper gritted out._

_“Welcome back,_ PineTree _.”_

Dipper scowled, the familiar name causing a brief flashback of his past to replay in his mind. He tightened his hands into fists and turned around, ready to curse at the triangular demon, except…there _wasn’t_ a demon to curse at. Instead, where Bill should’ve been standing, there was a tall handsome man. Dressed in gold, was a man that was graciously blessed by the heavens. His skin was a dark tan, covered by long black slacks and a coat, which went down to his waist, that was a beautiful shimmering gold against the sunlight coming from the windows and it was adorned with three single triangular buttons in the midsection and intricate patterns of swirls along the edges. His hands were hidden beneath midnight black gloves that met up with the long sleeves of his suit’s coat.

Dipper’s eyes traveled up to the man’s face. The man had sharp features. A small chin and a slightly pointed nose. His eyes were a dark winter grey that appeared an icy blue in the lighting. Light brown spots that were freckles dusted the man’s cheeks and neck. His hair was an unruly mess of different colors. Dipper noticed that it started off a dark chocolatey brown like his own from the back and shifted to a softer brown before ending with a dark golden blonde color that suited his entire being. The man grinned and Dipper could’ve sworn he saw a pair of pointy fangs where his canines should’ve been.

“Long time no see aye, Pines?” The man spoke, his voice sounding that of Bill’s. Dipper’s scowl deepened.

“If you ask me, it hasn’t been _long enough_ ,” He snapped, turning around to fully face the man. He crossed his arms over his chest, “What’s with the new look? Trying a new style?” He sneered. From behind him, Grunkle Stan and Wendy stared, unsure of what to do with the situation before them. Bill had been their past enemy they had successfully defeated. But none of them knew what had really happened, somehow, that part of the fight fled their minds. So, whatever happened between the demon and human that left bitter feelings between Dipper and Bill were kept hidden the dark.

Bill snorted at Dipper’s comment, fixing the glove on his right hand, he eyed the boy with disdain, “You wish,” he remarked, giving a cocky smirk, “but, no. You know what they say, Pine Tree, out with the old and in with the new! And since the triangle form you knew from way back when is no longer a threat, I decided to upgrade! Now, I can terrorize people without them even knowing it’s _me_!” He cackled. Dipper only rolled his eyes, not impressed in the slightest.

Bill noticed and sighed, putting his hand down and placing both arms behind his back, “Fine, no friendly chit-chat? We’ll go straight to the point then.”

“What do you mean ‘ _we_ ’?” Wendy frowned, stepping forward, “What’s going on here is none of your business.” Bill pursed his lips and narrowed his eyes.

“On the contrary, Red, this _is_ my business.”

The sentence caused a small shiver to race down Dipper’s spine, feeling his stomach fill up with a sudden dread, “How so?” he found himself asking, if this situation involved Bill coming along out of the blue, then Dipper needed to know why and _if_ this had any connection with Mabel’s disappearance. Bill looked to him, his face grim.

“I’m afraid that this conversation, involves some privacy,” Bill responded.

“No dice, demon,” Grunkle Stan spoke, “Whatever it is that you have to say, can be said in front of us. _All_ of us.”

“I wish that was true, Stanley,” The demon sighed, “but this is something that neither you nor Red know about. And I’m sure Dipper would like to keep it that way, right?” The demon asked through gritted teeth, turning to the twenty-one year old. Dipper’s eyes slightly widened and his gaze hardened.

You have got to be kidding me…” He muttered under his breath. He turned to Wendy and Grunkle Stan, “Sorry…but you guys are going to have to excuse us for a bit,” He sighed. He turned away from them both before they could speak up and he walked to Bill, his eyes dark, “Alright, lead the way.”

“With pleasure.”

**-**

**-**

**-**

“Alright, so what’s this information you got?” Dipper asked. He was currently following Bill into the woods, eyeing his surroundings suspiciously. He wanted to make sure that the other didn’t have any tricks up his sleeves. Bill stopped after a moment, looking around quickly before looking to Dipper.

“Always straight to the point,” Bill sighed, “that’s why I like you.”

Dipper froze, remembering something similar to Bill’s words. He scowled, and suddenly he heard a loud _smack_ followed by an annoyed ‘ _ow_ ’. He blinked and realized his knuckle was hurting. He looked to Bill and gaped, realizing he had punched the demon.

“What the bloody hell was that for?!” Bill rasped, rubbing the sore spot on his cheek. Dipper flushed brightly and looked away, his face drawn up in a tight frown.

“Nothing…you just reminded me of something,” He grumbled. Bill looked at him oddly, but he didn’t press the matter. Instead, the demon gave a low sigh, placing his arm down at his side before looking over to the male beside him. It was a moment of silence between them, something that was a rare treat for anyone. Dipper closed his eyes and felt the gentle breeze flow by, exhaling slowly before opening them and turning to the demon.

“Okay, Cipher, let’s make this quick…I’ve got to find my sister and fast,” He said, leaning against a nearby tree. Bill turned his head and stared at the man, tilting his head slightly in a curious manner.

“Why do you gotta find Shooting Star so fast?” He asked bluntly. Dipper scowled.

“Why do you think? She’s my _sister_ , Bill, I don’t want anything happening to her,” He snapped, feeling his gut tighten. He felt as though it was his fault. He shouldn’t have let her come by herself. He should’ve taken the week off and traveled with her instead of trying to avoid this place. He sighed, his eyes looking down at the grass beneath him, “And, if anything does happen to her, it’ll be my fault.”

“True,” Bill shrugged, earning a sharp look from Dipper, he stuck his tongue out before continuing, “but are you sure there’s not some deeper connection? I mean, who just stays away from a town they’ve saved, in favor of a living an average, boring life?” Dipper rolled his eyes and grimaced.

“I do,” He replied, “Besides, you don’t know the half of why I chose to leave,” He muttered. At this, Bill laughed, grasping at his sides as he did so.

“On the contrary, Pines, I do,” He mused, “after all, I was there, y’know.”

“Yeah, well it doesn’t matter anyways! Just tell me what you know so that I can get a move on to finding Mabel!” He growled. Bill heaved a sigh, realizing that he was only making matters worse. And he needed Dipper to be in a good mood when he told him. Sighing, he stretched slightly before beginning.

“Well, for starters, Shooting Star was taken for a reason.”

At this statement, unbeknownst to Dipper, his eyes had flashed a brief blue. This didn’t go unnoticed by Bill, however, who kept back a smirk and decided to move on, “Whoever it was that took her, clearly knew she was your weakness.”

“And who would know that, besides you?” The man scoffed, leaning once more against the tree, “But more importantly, _why_? Why take her when they could’ve just gone directly after me?”

Bill quirked an eyebrow, “Why indeed…” He mumbled, “Tell me, Pine Tree, why do you think _anyone_ would want to take her instead of you?” Dipper furrowed his eyebrows and pursed his lips.

“I…I don’t know…probably to get a rise out of me?” He joked, shrugging. Bill rolled his eyes.

“Yes, but _why_?” He strained, “If someone does something to get a rise out of someone, what would their purpose for it be? For laughs? For fun? Is there a motive? And why would they do it while she was here? In _Gravity Falls_ of all places?” A dark look crossed Dipper’s face and he looked up at Bill.

“You mean…they were trying to get me to come here?” He asked. Bill beamed.

“BINGO!” He shouted, snapping his fingers and making confetti pop out of nowhere, “That’s exactly why! Don’t you get it? No one in any dimension would want to come here and pick a fight with you after your grand feat nine years ago!” Bill chuckled dryly, “but yet, here we are; trying to find your missing sister.”

Dipper blanched, grabbing on to the tree for support, “Y-you mean, they were _purposely_ trying to get me here?”

“Precisely! After all, you did vow to never to return here, and you even made the majority of this town forget about your heroic deed, and even erased some of it from your family, except for Mabel,” He said, “so it’s only natural that they would wait for the right moment to attack and cause you to have to come here.”

Dipper slid down the tree and landed on his bottom, holding a hand to his head as he sat against the tree, “It was all a trap? Just to get to me?”

“Yup, and they probably expect you to find Shooting Star.”

“Well it doesn’t matter! Trap or not, I’m going to get Mabel back safely,” He said, glaring at a small patch of grass.

“Oh, I don’t doubt that, Pine Tree,” Bill sighed, sitting down besides the boy, “all I’m saying, is that they obviously want something from you if they went through all this trouble to cause a little chaos.”

Dipper’s eyes widened and he whipped his head around quickly to face the demon besides him, “What?” He whispered.

“Huh? Oh. I said, they obviously want something from you if their causing this whole little stir up,” Bill replied. Dipper gaped, remembering a certain phone call he had right before he came down to Oregon; **_I want you, and I will get you, along with your power_**! He ran a hand through his hair and swallowed thickly, leaning away from the other. He let out a low sigh.

“Bill…” he looked around warily, “Do…do I have… _powers_?” he forced out. Bill blinked a moment and looked at the other, giving a smug look.

“Well, duh!” He cackled, “You didn’t think you beat me out of sheer luck, did you?” He asked. The fact only made Dipper’s gut twist with doom and he had to inhale deeply and exhale slowly a few times to keep from passing out.

“Okay…um…c-could my power be worth something?”

Bill thought for a moment, “Oh, well, sure. With a little control and a few tweaks, why I’m sure your power could be used for ultimate destruction and ruling. Heck, with that kind of power, you could bring one creature from another dimension to _this_ one!” He laughed. He barely noticed the way Dipper tensed, his hands gripping the grass tightly.

“You were talking about how someone would do something to get a rise out of me for a certain reason,” He began slowly, “could my power be that reason?” He asked. Bill frowned and cocked an eyebrow.

“What are you getting at, Dipper?” The demon asked.

“The person…or _thing_ that took Mabel had to take her for a reason, right?”

“Yeah, but what’re you-,”

“So…my power would be an obvious reason, right?”

“Yes, but still-,”

“Bill, _don’t you get it_?” Dipper asked exasperatedly, startling the demon, “Whoever has my sister, obviously knows about that power! They must’ve been there at the time, saw what I could, and want me to use it!” Bill’s eyes widened and the demon shivered, remembering the last time Dipper had used that power. The poor guy had nearly been wiped out of this existence.

“But…if that happens…” he trailed off, his eyes growing distant. Suddenly, they flashed a brief red and before the boy could even think to question it, a loud scream echoed around the forest, startling them. Bill suddenly stood and helped the other up as well.

A loud explosion made them both freeze.

“THE SHACK!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oooh, have things gotten interesting yet?
> 
> As always, comments are greatly appreciated!

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so we will get more into Dipper's past with the pre-apocalypse and his supposed "powers" and why Gravity Falls bothers him so much and what happened between him and Bill as the story progresses. But I hope this chapter at least got your guys' attention!
> 
> Side note: Updates will be on Sunday, Wednesdays, and Fridays or Saturdays. I am also posting this story on tumblr WITH PICTURES of the chapters, created by yours truly; moi! So just go look for my name billdip-trashcan and you see that shizmack!
> 
> And as always, comments are greatly appreciated!!


End file.
